After the Party
by Forest Angel
Summary: A bit of fluff for other characters at Flack and Laura's Wedding in Master Plans, but no knowledge of the other story is required.
1. After the Party

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_A bit of fluff for other characters at Flack and Laura's Wedding in Master Plans, but no knowledge of the other story is required.

* * *

_**1. After the party**

"Well I sorta .. kinda.. damn it!" He cursed. "See what you do to me?" He asked then crashed his lips on hers before she had a chance to respond. Although a little surprised by his action she was soon kissing him back with as much force. Pulling back a moment later both breathless with anticipation Danny handed her a hotel key card. "Room 3-15" He panted and walked away. She looked at the card in her hand then smiled to herself as she stowed it in her handbag.

Danny walked away a sly smile on his face. He hoped she would take the bait, he fought the urge to look back over his shoulder and kept his focus on the bar. Sliding onto one of the stools Tony looked over to him. "Hey cuz, what's up?"

"Ah, nothing" he mumbled as Tony planted a beer on the counter in front of him.

"Looks like you could use something other than grape juice" Danny nodded absently. His mind was still reeling from the kiss he had just shared with the maid of honor. A kiss unlike any other they had shared over the previous few weeks. Tony caught the look he had.

"Looked like you're pretty taken with the maid of honor, this gonna be you next?" Tony asked indicating the wedding decorations around them. Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Give Flack the satisfaction, nah, no way." He answered trying to sound casual and normal.

Tony gave him a knowing grin and moved to serve the next customer. Danny quickly looked up as someone dropped onto the stool next to him. He half heaved a sigh of relief to see Hawkes.

"You're jumpy tonight" commented Hawkes. Danny grunted. "Don't tell me the maid of honor has you all riled up!" Hawkes added with a sly smile. Danny glared at his colleague then turned to look around the room, only to come face to face with the woman in his thoughts.

"Danny have you seen Flack?" she asked.

"Not for a while, why?" He responded.

"No one's seen him or Laura recently" She told him.

"Maybe they're changing" Offered Hawkes.

"He wasn't going to." Answered Danny absently staring over the head of the woman before him while being assaulted by the smell of her shampoo and perfume.

"We'll maybe he's helping Laura." Hawkes tried again with a grin.

"Hawkes, TMI!" Squealed the maid of honor.

Tony leaned across the bar. "If you're looking for the bride and groom they already left." He told them. Danny looked round.

"They ain't due to go for another 30 minutes." Exclaimed Danny.

"Sorry but looked like they were working their own agenda." Laughed Tony. "I guess right about now they're getting some alone time." He wandered away.

"Damn, Laura said they would and I never believed her." Sighed the maid of honor enviously. "Think I'll be able to do that?"

"Wanna try?" asked Hawkes with an evil grin.

"May be I will" she answered. "I just need my knight in shining armor to sweep me away." She answered and drifted away, Hawkes noticed Danny's eyes following her as she moved across the room.

"They didn't even say goodbye." Moaned Danny as he realized his plan for a grand send off had been thwarted.

"Well put it this way looks like you'll be able to get out of here earlier." Hawkes reassured his colleague looking between the two. "Quit skirting and go sweep her off her feet." He added as he clapped Danny on the shoulder and taking his bottle of beer he walked away.

Danny watched the assembled crowd for a few minutes, then thumping his beer onto the bar he nodded and got up. He made his way across the room to the Maid of Honor. "Meet me in 20 minutes." He whispered cryptically then headed towards the rear of the restaurant. She watched him go.

Mac and Stella had been enjoying the time away from work for once. Despite all the issues things had worked out really well. "Penny for them" Mac asked Stella as they sat at the bar watching the assembled crowd. Stella carefully scanning the room looking for something or someone.

"Flack and Laura aren't here" she commented straining her neck to look behind her.

"Nah, they bugged out a while ago." Said Hawkes joining them. "I'm gonna take off too seeing as I'm on call from Midnight. Anyone want a lift?" He asked.

"No, you go ahead, we'll call a cab in a little bit." Answered Mac.

"You promised me a dance." Mumbled Stella pulling on Mac's jacket and almost falling off her stool.

"Stella, I think you're better off sitting down."

"I want to dance! Mac you promised!" Stella pouted at him still pulling on his jacket as she tried to stand up straight in front of them.

"Good luck Mac" Said Hawkes as he wandered away laughing to himself.

x X x

It was almost midnight when Lindsay stepped off the elevator at the Park Avenue hotel. She was pleased she didn't have to go home, but she had received some strange looks as she walked the few blocks from the restaurant, still wearing her bridesmaids dress. Checking the numbers on the doors she made her way to the room number she had been given and extracted the key card from her purse. The door opened, the smell of scented candles and the low light level made her gasp in surprise. She stepped inside, closing the door and wondering if this is how Alice felt as she stepped through the looking glass. A trail of rose petals which had not been used at the wedding led through the room. She looked around and realized it was more than just a hotel room, it was a suite and by the size she figured it was one of the bigger ones. The petals lead across the lounge to steps leading to a door which she followed. Opening the door she found herself in a tastefully decorated bedroom with a large double bed. As she stepped forward the door swung silently closed behind her. Before she could turn a full circle to take everything in a pair of arms had snaked their way around her waist and a pair of lips had begun to kiss their way along her shoulders and back of her neck, making her almost jump out of her skin. However, despite evidence to the contrary, she had been waiting for something to happen since she opened the door to the suite. All conscious thought left her at that moment as she surrendered to the sparks of electricity shooting down her spine.

* * *

_**I would love to hear what you think of this, so pleeeeaaase review.**_


	2. I want to dance!

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_This is another snapshot of events after the bride and groom have left - For all you Mac/Stella fans. Thank you to Open Hearts Catch Dreams for the help with bits of this._

**2. ****I want to dance!**

"_You promised me a dance." Mumbled Stella pulling on Mac's jacket and almost falling off her stool._

"_Stella, I think you're better off sitting down."_

"_I want to dance! Mac you promised!" Stella pouted at him still pulling on his jacket as she tried to sta__nd up straight in front of them._

"_Good luck Mac" Said Hawkes as he wandered away laughing to himself._

"Stella, how much have you had to drink?"

"Enough."

"I'll agree with that." The music changed to a slow dance.

"Mac, dance with me, you promised." She slurred as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Mac gently took her arms and stood her up again.

"Stella, you can barely stand, we'll dance another time." He countered hoping that she would forget the idea.

"You can hold me up." She leaned over to whisper in Mac's ear again and fell forwards against him. "It'll be easy for a strong marine like you and you promised."

Mac sighed. Stella was forceful at the best of times but a drunk Stella was something he never remembered. "I think I should take you home now, we can go dancing another night." He offered hoping that she wouldn't remember the next morning.

"Mac!" she whined again. "You will dance with me!" She pulled on his lapel again. Surprised by her strength in her current state he was pulled to his feet and they both stumbled slightly; his arm snaked around her waist to stop her from falling. "Good you're standing. Now we can dance." She squealed in delight as she began to move in time to the music. Mac knew he had lost the battle and graciously eased her onto the dance floor.

"Just one dance Stella, then I'm taking you home." He told her with a glint of amusement in his eye.

"Party pooper!" She snarled.

As they danced, in order to stop Stella from falling over or tripping on her long bridesmaid's dress, Mac held her close and she chattered happily away in his ear. Nothing she said made sense, but she seemed to be enjoying herself so he let her continue, especially as he was distracted himself as a feeling struck him that he hadn't felt in a long time. The smell of her shampoo and perfume and the fragrant flowers still in her hair were sending his senses into overdrive and he wondered what it would be like to- ... No! This was Stella, ... She was his friend and colleague, he couldn't think THAT about her.

He tried to take a step back, hold her at arms length, put some distance between them, give himself time to think clearly. Tried was the key word. Stella neither wouldn't or couldn't let him.

"Mac, don't go, we're dancing, that means a whole song not half a one." She slurred leaning against him again and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck drawing them together again.

Mac sighed heavily and resigned himself to a WHOLE dance. "Alright Stella a whole dance but it's still just one." Stella grinned happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

x X x

Hawkes gathered his tie and jacket from the back of a chair and headed towards the door bidding his friends good-night along the way. As he passed Adam sitting at the end of the bar he noticed he was occupied with something on his phone.

He was casually propped against the bar, a beer within reach and holding his phone in front of his face, wearing a smug look. Hawkes was curious.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Loooook." Drawled Adam drunkenly as he pointed at the red flashing recording light on his camera phone.

Hawkes peered over his shoulder and the corners of his mouth turned up as he tried to suppress a smirk.

"Blackmail," Adam informed him almost gleefully, the recording video moving on the screen as he held up the evidence.

Hawkes looked closer at the wavering image, that never-the-less confirmed exactly who were on the dance floor, and how close they were. "You ought to be careful about blackmailing the boss."

"Who said anything about the boss?" Adam queried, looking infinitely more pleased with himself. "It's Stella I'm...blackmailing is a nasty word."

"What would you call it?"

"...Sharing her good mood." Adam turned from the screen to see Hawkes looking at him with a raised eyebrow that stated without words he wasn't believing any of it. "Fine, its blackmail." Adam turned to the screen before cheerfully wishing him a goodnight.

Hawkes turned to leave and then paused, a hand raised to push the door open. He turned back to Adam and tapped his shoulder. The lab tech looked up. "Thought you were leaving?"

"I am." Hawkes assured him. "Not staying if you have recording memory. Just send a copy to Flack and Laura...let them know how Stella enjoyed their party."

Adam beamed up at him, as if the idea had never crossed his mind but was all too great to pass up.

Hawkes nodded, knowing the message was passed and finally left the restaurant into the dark street. _Love was definitely in the air, or maybe it was just lust._

x X x

The song eventually ended, much to Mac's relief, or was it? With an arm firmly around Stella's waist he guided her into a chair. "Stella, wait here, I'll fetch your bag and take you home."

"I don't want to go home, I want to dance all night." Mac rolled his eyes and left Stella looking around the room with glazed eyes. When he returned a few moments later all he found was an empty chair. He sighed heavily for about the hundredth time in ten minutes as he looked for her among the remaining guests. She was leaning on Adam's shoulder and giggling at whatever he was showing her on his phone. Mac approached the pair, noting that Adam was also the worse for wear from the free flowing alcohol. It was good to see the lab tech letting his hair down and relaxing a little.

"Come on Stella it's time to go. Adam, I suggest you do too." Mac advised as he guided Stella towards the door.

Once they had left Adam glanced at the image on his phone and frowned. "I don't know what was so funny, it was only a picture of the wedding cake."

x X x

Mac guided Stella through the door and onto the couch. "Stay there, I'm going to make some coffee, I think you could use it. ... I'll also bring you some water and painkillers for the headache you are going to have tomorrow."

"It's OK Mac, I've got a stash of Sid's hangover cure."

"I don't think so, we're not at your apartment."

Stella peered around the room. "Oh? Where are we then?"

Mac rolled his eyes again, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_AN: If anyone would like to take this scene and continue it please feel free, all I ask is that I gain some credit for the original idea and you send me a link/ details of when it's posted._

_Lily Moonlight. Thanks for the suggestion, hope you liked it, even though I didn't quite follow through on your suggestion._


End file.
